fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jigea
Jigea is the primary antagonist of the Super Mario Powers series, first appearing in the sub-series's first title, Super Mario Powers 黒. The self-proclaimed Spider Queen, Jigea's end goal is global domination and subjugation, and she repeatedly clashes with Mario and his allies throughout the series. Appearance True Form Jigea is said by King Ocho to have originally been a normal spider before becoming what she currently is. This original form has so far only been seen in her final battle, where it resembles a large purple spider with the crown that adorns her humanoid forms jutting from her abdomen. Queen Cleome While possessing Queen Cleome, Jigea takes the form of a tall woman with purple skin and white hair, curled up to resemble that of a spider. She possesses a pair of normal red eyes, as well as three more pairs of smaller eyes that do not emote. Jigea's hands are noticably segmented akin to that of an insect, and rare glimpses of her body under her clothing show that this is at least true of her legs as well. She possesses two additional pairs of arms, which she typically keeps hidden under her clothing. Jigea's normal outfit consists of a purple kimono adorned with a red jewel. She wears a thin silk cape stylized to resemble a spiderweb, as well as a metallic purple crown that also resembles one. Princess Peach Jigea's appearance while using Princess Peach as a host is very similar to that of her previous form. Her general appearance has regressed in age, mimicking the age of the princess herself, and her hairstyle now takes on the merged likeness of the princess's hair and the spider-like hairstyle possessed by Jigea while controlling Queen Cleome. Jigea's clothing in this form resembles Peach's gown, though far more extravagant and given a largely purple and red color scheme as opposed to its typical pink coloration. The spiderweb-like cape from her time possessing Cleome returns, and is longer than previously shown. She wears the same crown as her previous humanoid form, though wears earrings resembling Peach's but with a red coloration. Her extra arms are more visible than before, and she tends not to hide them in this form. She wears long gloves similar to that of Peach's, though given a more stylized, spiked look. Personality Jigea is self-centered and thinks highly of herself to the point of that vanity becoming the catalyst for her plans; believing herself to be superior to every other being on the planet, she aims to conquer it in order to share her beauty and grace with the world. She is a very intelligent adversary, relying on manipulation and scheming over brute force attacks in order to make her plans a reality. Jigea has extremely high confidence in herself to the point where she believes she is ultimately infallible and immortal, with even minor losses eventually resulting in a victory for her in the long game. Her biggest flaws are an extreme temper if something does not go her way and an overly risky mind process; as she believes she is too perfect to fail, she will often undertake risks that would ultimately be a bit too extreme for most people. Beauty and vanity are the two greatest tenets of Jigea's philosophy, and she flaunts them to those she deems inferior on any occasion she can. The one individual she sees as more beautiful than herself is Princess Peach, initiating a semi-rivalry between the two that Peach is unaware of. Abilities Jigea in all of her forms possesses limited amounts of dark magic, which increase in power while she has a host body to utilize. It is implied the magic takes minor amounts of life force to cast while used in excess, enabling her to cast more powerful magic without fear while she is in a host body. Also inherent to all her forms is extreme manipulation abilities, enabling her to sway others into doing what she wants or following orders via trickery and deceit. In extreme cases, this manifests as "corruption", causing noticable visual differences in the victim and a lack of free will other than serving Jigea. Jigea's normal form possesses very few abilities, but her most crucial ability is only accessible in this form- the ability to take over a host body. By latching onto a person's head and overwhelming their mind with her magic, she is able to infiltrate their mind and take over, effectively merging her spider form with the host to create a new being with attributes of both. While any sentient target is valid for her to take over, her vanity will in effect only allow her to take targets she sees as having "true beauty", ruling out a large subset of arguably more powerful targets. Jigea's spider form also has the ability to enlarge itself to slightly larger size, comparable to that of Bowser's normal size. Jigea while possessing Queen Cleome gains both enhanced magical abilities and the electrical powers inherently gained by Oni, though massively amplified. Jigea while possessing Princess Peach gains a massive increase in power due to the abilities afforded by Peach's status as a Star Child. Aside from this natural enhancement of her own abilities, she also inherits an improved version of Peach's hover ability in the form of the ability to control wind, granting her flight and various other powers related to it. Appearances Super Mario Powers 黒 Jigea's debut appearance, she takes on the role of primary antagonist, having stolen the Sun Blossoms that provide power to the Sakura Kingdom. Mario and Lotus set off to stop her, saving the latter's friends and allies along the way. Eventually, it is revealed that Jigea is the one who manipulated Princess Peach into leaving the Mushroom Kingdom, eventually capturing her. Though Jigea is defeated and her host, Queen Cleome is saved, the spider manages to turn Peach into her new host, vanishing to the Lei Kingdom to further her plans. Super Mario Powers 水 TBA ''Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit Jigea appears as a playable driver in ''Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit, marking her fist playable appearance. A cruiser character, she alongside the playable characters in Super Mario Powers 黒 appears as part of the game's second downloadable content pack, Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit x Super Mario Powers. Much like said characters, her special item is the Sun Blossom. ''Super Mario Spikers Jigea appears as a playable character in ''Super Mario Spikers, being an Offensive-type character. Her outfit is a skin-tight purple jumpsuit, much like the ones the other females wear, with all six of her six arms exposed. She also wears a spider pink web-like cape, and wears shoes of the same color. Her emblem is a purple spider, and her theme is Kayōkyoku. Gallery Jigea.png|Jigea's initial design. Jigea_Western.jpg|Art by . JPWest.jpg|Jigea controlling Peach (art by . Jigea (Samtendo09).png|Art by . Jigea Spikers.png|Jigea in Super Mario Spikers Trivia *Jigea's name stems from the Korean food Jjigae, a dish similar to a stew. This is a reference to Bowser's own name origin in Japan, being named after a Korean dish known as gukbap. Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Super Mario Powers Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Females Category:Mario Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pyro's Characters